


pray for your virtue

by briwookie



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Gen, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Violence, eric is adorable but also crazy, roger as well, very messy, well possibly necrophilia it's up to you really, what else are you going to expect from this fandom honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: "Jack still wants me dead." "Does that mean you're going to give up so easily? Don't be a coward like your brother." Roger muttered, moving towards Sam slowly with his weapon in hand. "We can end this together, if you want." Sam could feel the boy near him, and once Roger crouched near Sam's ear, he whispered. "So? What'll it be?" Sam/Rog/Eric. Reupload.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I am reuploading from FFN to here, because I still...really love this oneshot? Anyways, yeah there are more gruesome details regarding this one compared to my other works, but I still think you're enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading!

Every single touch was like a flame, and every sharp gaze was like a threat. His skin burned from the luscious thoughts running through his head, and while his body was aching for a yes, his mind was repeating: No, no, no.

There was no way that Sam could ever turn that route, anyway. 

His brother? Maybe. But not him.

Of course, that didn't stop from his heart racing at two hundred miles an hour, and from the times he would wake up in nothing but sweat and heat. His fingers would twitch at just imagining things he could touch that he shouldn't be thinking of, things that would make a pastor cry. He was well aware that his own consciousness could take over just like that, but that didn't mean he really wanted to. Things that happened like this...the boy was sure that it was probably just a phase.

And wanting Roger the way that he did...this phase wouldn't just pass...not matter how often he had told himself that it would.

He wasn't quite sure whether or not Eric was smirking towards the other boy in affection or admiration. Sometimes, he told himself that it was both, but other times the affection was probably the main factor. Of course, considering that Roger himself was a brilliant hunter, there was no surprise to Sam that his brother would want to be more like him. There was also no surprise that Eric would follow him around like a dog to its loyal master.

"Great pig you caught, Roger." Sam heard his brother call out as Roger passed the both of them, his black hair covering those brutal marks and those tempered eyes. The boy said nothing as a response, and the two twins watched as he walked inside the chief's cave. Eric waited as a smile creeped onto his face. Whether or not Sam wanted to be scared or pity his brother, he wasn't quite sure. However, if there was one thing that those vibrant eyes could convey, it was that Eric wanted nothing more than the hunter's approval. For some reason, Sam found this sense of wanting annoying, and somewhat desperate.

"Don't you tell him that every day?" The boy asked, leaning back with a stick in hand and creating random shapes within the sand. At least it was something that could busy these thoughts, and distract himself from his brother's bitter glare. If there was one thing that Sam was sure Eric could work on, it was his intimidation.

"What's the problem with reminding someone that they're doing good for the tribe? At least I show my gratitude." The boy spat out viciously. It was this tone of voice that set Sam on the edge.

After the two of them joined Jack's part of the island, it seemed as though Eric had gone through a metamorphosis. He was no longer the sweet and caring of the two, but mischievous and questionable. The one person which Eric felt any passion towards was either Roger, because Sam could see that he wanted to, or Jack, merely because he had to. Sam was no longer an important piece of his puzzle, regardless of the fact that they were still related by blood. Blood that Sam was sure would be lost, sooner or later.

However, there was no time to be worried if the Beast would appear. If it really did, Sam was sure that Jack could fight it off. After all, there was nothing that their chief couldn't do. He already killed off Ralph and the others, and while Sam was sad for a while, he was somewhat glad that Ralph was out of the picture. 

No Ralph, no responsibility.

Yet, there was still tension, and Sam could feel it from little inches away.

"Eric." Sam could feel the name move from his dehydrated lips, that cracked with the pressure of knowing that he wasn't sure of what else to say. To someone who he used to be able to share everything with, there was now only silence that crossed between them.

To the other twin, this silence was good enough. The boy raised himself and walked away, to where Sam wasn't quite sure, and disappeared within the forest. The moonlight would guide him back, Sam knew that very well, yet the boy did not feel the need to run after him and bring him back. He was smart enough to get out of too much trouble, from the beastly movements behind the trees and the vicious predators that lay between the bushes. Yes, Sam was sure his brother would make it alright.

Whether or not that body would be torn apart, flesh by flesh? That was a different story entirely.

Running by the forests and trying to keep up, the sun showed no mercy. It poured its golden rays onto the boy's piercing white skin, not afraid to show him the horrible treatment of sunburn, and it was almost pointing him out for all the island to see. This one little boy, out of a whole pack of raging hunters, felt so alone...even with the colors of green and red splattered along his cheekbones. This frightening chase would eventually end, as they always did, with an animal corned among the burnt vegetation and ashy wildlife, desperately trying to seek its way out. There would be no escape from this hell however, and Sam would do nothing but show the burning sun his spear, launching it towards the pig and seeing with glee as it made its opening. It almost cut through the animal entirely, with the force that the boy had made, and as the pink flesh decorated the floor with its vibrant color of red, the hunters would rejoice. They would call out into the woods, screaming for all the world to hear, as they crouched down like animals and began taking it back to roast.

Sam would lick the delicious blood from the end of his spear, not caring of anyone was to see. It tasted utterly delicious, consuming his taste buds and leaving him wanting more. There was nothing else to want more of than animal blood, and Sam felt it was his right to have the entirety of the prey. After all, it was his kill wasn't it? The boy felt like racing in and cutting off all the hands that dared to hold this animal, and before he could try to make his move, he felt a cool hand rush onto his shoulder.

Its fingers were deadly and bony. It was almost like being pulled from Death, and Sam turned to find those horrifying red eyes facing him. It was not the Beast, however, but something that made Sam's chest tighten. Roger looked down towards him, leaving him and the boy alone as the rest of the tribe made their way towards Castle Rock. There was nothing but the afternoon heat, and two faces that showed sweat of animals and hunger of men.

"I didn't think someone like you could hunt...frightfully enough, I did not except that a throw like that could leave such a big impact." Roger glazed his eyes towards Sam's bloodied hands, inspecting them while a sly grin appeared on his face. Sam's heart thumped madly at the hunter's slick voice, and the way that those whispered words seemed to make him want more and more recognition. He didn't think Roger would see him the way he did.

"I just threw it." Was it fear consuming his matter of speech? Of course not. Sam was sure that there was nothing to fear from Roger, yet those eyes dared him otherwise.

"With bitter strength, I may add." Roger continued for him, grabbing Sam's spear without permission and letting his hand run onto the wood. He stood there and felt the weapon for only a mere second, and Sam could already feel energy and adrenaline pump through his veins. This was different than before, however. While he did feel mighty as he ran into the forest, about to pounce like a lion, he was not at all this excited. This was a different excitement that made Sam feel incredibly amazed. Seeing the older hunter acknowledge his abilities...but it wasn't just the fact that Roger could see him this way.

"May I ask what I can give the hunter to not steal away from prey?" Roger asked, his eyes dimmed low as the sun moved away from the spot of meadow.

Yes, the shadows overlapped the two of them, and Roger grabbed onto Sam's arm violently and squeezed. This pressure caused the boy to yelp, right before he felt Roger press something warm and wet against his own mouth. A pair of lips and teeth sunk into him, and the yelp was soon forgotten. Instead, this fear of what was going to happen to him consumed him, and as Roger dove deeper, harder, and more painfully, Sam felt his own heat rising. What Sam wanted to do in exchange for this random act of self mortification was something he had never thought of doing before. He wanted to make Roger feel the same way, only his hormones were racing and thoughts continued to rush inside his mind. It was the ultimate drug, and his pain brought Roger pleasure, and while the feeling was sick and disgusting at first, the two soon developed an understanding for one another. Sam reacted, pushing Roger quickly yet latching his fingernails into the other's dark skin. They tangoed with their emotions, and Roger dropped the spear quickly before breaking the 'sign' of affection.

The boy marveled at bruises and cuts to the lips, and while Sam gasped once he felt a finger brush against them, his light blue eyes couldn't read Roger's own.

"You'll learn soon enough that I always get my way."

Red and torn, Sam couldn't believe the reflection he was seeing.

The dream last night paid a mighty toll on him. Firstly, that wasn't the only dream that the boy had had – rather, it was one of hundreds. Along with this huge number left battle scars, and Sam's lips were almost bleeding to the core. The boy didn't realize he could bite his own lips that much, but he knew that he wished it wasn't him doing the damage. It seemed so vivid, the dream did, and while the morning air helped Sam feel more relieved, it wasn't enough for him to simply get over it. Eric was already obsessed with the hunter, or so it seemed. So why did Sam have to feel as though these dreams weren't merely a coincidence?

"Good morning, Sam!" A vibrant voice wallowed through the trees, stirring the boy and causing him to turn back. A light-haired fellow was walking towards him with a piece of wood in his hands, obviously the makings of a future weapon, and his light brown eyes seemed to shine as brightly as he did. The boy's grin was enough to make the sun hang its head in shame.

"Maurice." Sam simply stated. He dunked his head into the water to avoid any suspicious thoughts, feeling the coolness drown him before raising his head and watching as his hair matted against his forehead. He pushed it out of the way before seeing the other boy laugh.

"You sure do get up early. Jack isn't even awake yet!" Maurice sat by Sam and stretched his two arms.

After Sam and Eric had joined Jack's tribe, the only person that Sam could depend was on Maurice. His smile was enough to make Sam realize that everything was going to be alright, no matter how dire the consequences may seem. With this little bit of enthusiasm, the twin was sure that someday they could get away from the madness of the island, and yet while Sam enjoyed that there was nothing to rebel for, there was still the hope he could see his mother and father again. Maurice was the closest thing besides Eric that Sam could call a brother.

"He's never awake early...sleeps in just because he can, yet he expects us to do all the work for him!" The boy sighed, feeling blood pump into his lips. The pain was excruciating.

Maurice could see from the boy's eyes that there was something wrong, and his sight of vision trailed towards Sam's face. There was almost nothing to hide.

"Sam...are you alright? Your lips are nearly purple...and are those teeth marks?"

"I chew my lips badly when I sleep. Bad habit, honest." The boy defended himself, turning his head away and distracting himself with the ripples of the water. "Why are you up so early, anyhow?"

"Collecting wood for the fire! There's a lot since that huge fire happened...I honestly didn't think that Jack could cause something that huge, you know? I guess he just wanted Ralph...well, dead."

The blonde boy was a difficult subject to bring up merely because of the fact that it wasn't allowed.

Jack forbid any talk of Ralph to be brought up within tribe territory, so whenever Sam did hear a preview, it was mainly because of the fact that it was a risk. The hunters that Sam knew called Ralph, "a traitor," and, "unloyal follower." While these names were clearly exaggerated, that didn't stop Jack from accepting them and allowing all these insults to be said. He truly hated the other boy.

"We shouldn't talk about it...but yes, it was an awful fire." Sam's eyes fell onto the place around him, where the animal life was as good as dead and the plants were always either broken or barely living. It was almost like living in Hell, and the sad part of it was that Sam enjoyed it there.

Maurice nodded and waved goodbye, before hustling back into the forest and trying to find more of the wood he talked about. The twin knew he should be getting up too, however his body was almost too tired to think of anything else but that blasted dream. The way Roger's lips parted his own, and the feelings of those hands clawing at him...

"Keep yourself together, Sam." The boy whispered to himself as he stood and started walking back towards the tribe. He looked over his shoulder now and then, but for the most part, it was only this fear that seemed to never leave him alone.

By the look of those infuriated blue eyes, Sam could already tell something was deadly wrong.

"Who did it?" The voice nearly screamed the boy's freckles off, and the redhead challenged his own tribe as he paced around the area that used to hold fresh pig meat. Now, there was nothing else remaining except for bone and little pieces of flesh. The other boys whispered that they didn't do it, and they glanced at each other for support.

"Did any of you hear me? I asked, who did it?!" Jack hissed through gritted teeth. The chief was now being stood next to by his second in command, Roger himself, and the black-haired boy raised the spear in authority.

"Someone better say who took the chief's meat...otherwise, there might be consequences."

Deadly silence filled in around them, and the boys could feel the heat of Jack's glare seep into them. There was no escape, and nobody was going to run away.

However, Sam watched as a young boy pushed himself forward and held his head high.

"I saw one of the twins take the meat! He was starved, like a hybrid hyena!"

A chorus of voices ran along with the young child, up to the point where almost everyone except for Sam, Eric, and Maurice who just then ran up then, started an uproar.

While Sam passed a frightened look towards the chief, who held up his own spear to silence everyone, Jack walked towards the two twins with his teeth pressed outwards.

"Sam...Eric...which one of you is it?"

"Jack, I swear that neither Eric or I..." Sam tried to defend the two of them, but Jack wasn't interested in words. He stomped his spear on the ground and got close up, growling like the animal he clearly was.

"I said, which one of you did it?"

The children were now screaming, frantically calling out for a culprit to be named. Roger only stood still, noticing the scared look within Sam's eyes and seeing the panic rise within him.

The twin turned to Eric and pleaded with his eyes.

Eric, please...whatever you do...

A malevolent curl of the lip did it for him. Eric was not ashamed to be a coward, and he smirked at knowing that the odds were in his favor.

"Chief. It was Sam that took the meat."

For some reason, these words alone caused Sam to paralyze in his own body. There was nothing but shock that could come from him, and while deep down he expected such an answer...

"Take him and get out." Jack hissed, turning and raising his hand for deliverance. "I expect his head on a stick by nightfall."

"What..? But, Jack, please understand! It wasn't me!" Sam yelled, watching as Bill and Robert grabbed his two arms and led him towards the cavern. "I am not a thief! Jack...Jack!"

"Jack, listen to him!" Maurice yelled against the other kids screamed, running towards the chief and begging as loud as he could. "He's telling the truth!"

"Shut up and get out of my face!" Jack responded, his blue eyes flashing towards the second in command as though Roger was prepared for this single moment. 

Without a word or moment of hesitation, Roger nodded and joined Bill and Robert from the inside of the cave, deafening out the screaming from behind him and focusing on the two younger boys tying the twin up to the wall with strong creepers. He chained him as though he was a barbaric animal, fighting to be released.

Roger could only sit across from him and watch as the other two tribe members finished their duties, and they sprinted back towards the middle of the Castle Rock.

Sam could feel the panic start to take him over, and before Sam could do anything else, he collapsed in complete darkness.

It was evening time, as the sun shone dimly from the outside.

The others were obviously hunting, so at least that was what Sam could gather as he awakened from his bit of slumber. He twisted his head from left to right, trying to get his surroundings in check, yet the only thing he felt was the bitter taste of betrayal. Eric, his own brother...

Sam sighed, struggling to sit back up against the cavern wall, yet as his vision cleared, he noticed a figure stare at him with darkened eyes and a cruel scowl. Eyes that appeared black met with the blue ones, and the two stared at each other, unsure of what to think.

Sam could tell that it was Roger. It had to be him, because he remembered Roger walking in while the tribe carried him away. Roger was so far away it seemed, yet he was so close that Sam could practically feel his anger from inches away.

"Roger...?" Sam whispered, his lips cracked and his eyes tired. The boy said nothing in response, only silence.

"Why...why are you here? Did Jack...want you to finish me off?" Sam questioned. The silence was starting to irritate him, but he was too blacked out to really care. All that mattered was that he was still breathing...and that nightfall had not yet risen.

"Maybe...but what if I wanted to come on my own terms?"

"Liar." Sam whispered, coughing up and bringing his knees into his chest. The pain of being pushed and dragged was terrible. Their inhumane hands over him, blaming him for a crime he did not commit...

It was mere lunacy.

"I might be lying...but then again, I can tell that you weren't really the culprit, here."

Dead silence for a second, and then Roger continued.

"It was your brother. He was the one that invaded the pig and stole the leftover meat that was left for Jack."

"But...how did you know?" Sam whispered, feeling the blood come up from his throat. He coughed and watched some of it splatter on the ground, not caring enough that it was his own blood. What was the point? He would soon die, anyway.

"I saw him from where I normally stand. The little piece of shit thought that he could get away with something like that without my eyes seeing it? He must have been an idiot..."

Before the two twins came onto the island, Sam would have started a fight of someone was to talk about his brother that way. Now, because of what Eric had done, and because the chief wasn't going to believe him over his brother's terrible lies...Sam wasn't angry at all. Rather, he was glad.

"But still...Jack wants me dead."

"Does that mean you're going to give up so easily? Don't be a coward like your brother." Roger muttered, moving towards Sam slowly with his weapon in hand.

Sam could feel the boy's presence near him, and once Roger crouched near Sam's ear, he whispered something, his lips pressing against the earlobe.

"If you want...you can have your revenge and have Eric's head replace yours...consider it survival of the fittest."

Sam turned his head and found his eyes inches away from Roger's, and memories of that one recent dream flooded within him. The boy found Roger smirk towards him, as though their minds were reading the same thoughts.

"So? What'll it be?"

Jack walked into the cavern to see there was nobody there. Neither Roger nor the prisoner were in the area, and there was nothing but darkness. The chief wasn't sure what Roger was doing to the boy, other than being sure that, whatever it was, it was undeniably horrible. He could only wait for the head to be brought to him, and his eyes flashed towards the rest of his tribe.

"Eric." He called out, and watched as the boy fled to him. The twin raised his head in recognition, and Jack simply sighed.

"I want you to go out and try to find Roger, make sure that he's alright. He's been out with Sam it seems to...well, you know. Go find him and make sure he brings Sam's head."

Eric felt his blood pulp from the mere thoughts of seeing his brother's decapitated head, yet he knew the cost of feeling doubt. He didn't want the same punishment towards him, and the boy said nothing as he nodded and ran out into the darkened forest.

The ashy atmosphere almost felt like a hunt of its own. Eric wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do without a torch, but he figured that the best hunter could sense things on his own, without the need of light, or the aura of the moon above him. He walked slowly into bushes and tree, trying to make his way into the path of wilderness and trying to find the wise hunter that he wished he could be.

"Roger?" He whispered, his eyes low and parallel and close to the ground. There was not a sound that he could hear, only the chirp from a few birds and a the constant noise of grasshoppers and other insects. The mood of the forest frightened him, and while the boy reminded himself that the Beast was sure to be asleep at this time...

A swishing movement came upon him, and the boy quickly turned, his eyes wide. There was something that slithered past him, and the boy knew it, yet he didn't move a single muscle.

"Who's there?" Eric called out, and watched as a shadow made itself present.

"Eric?" A voice slowly responded, and Roger stepped out from the shadows. At this point, the two were deep within the forest borders.

"Roger? Oh, thank God it's you...I thought it was the Beast!"

"The Beast will get us both if we don't do something about it...but I know the ways around these parts of the forest. Let's go my shortcut way, and then we can get there sooner."

Eric noticed, even within the darkened area, that his comrade was not carrying the head of his brother. He was about to question it, yet he watched as Roger already made his way past the creepers and into the more intimate parts of the jungle.

So, the boy followed.

Roger was quick on his feet, and Eric was having a hard time keeping up with such speed. He had to move quicker and faster in order to keep up, and Roger turned to see Eric close behind two moved in almost corresponding accuracy before Roger stopped and held his hand, ceasing the other boy behind him.

"...did you hear that?" He asked quietly, pressing his hand behind his ear and listening closely. "I thought I heard something..."

"Was it...w-was it the Beast?" Eric saw Roger press a finger against his lips before moving his attention to the sound. Eric could hear it now: a soft growling that was more intimidating than anything he had ever heard.

"Roger...Roger, what's going on?" Eric asked. He was already trembling at the fact that the Beast could be so near yet so far away at the same time.

"Shut up."

Eric watched as Roger stood, quiet for the longest time, just still and waiting for the Beast to make its grand entrance. There was nothing but growling and heavy steps, and this time, the noises were much more loud and terrifying.

Then, it had struck.

Taking away Roger, something from behind the shadows kidnapped the boy and sunk him into the blackness, causing Roger to not be seen. Eric watched this and screamed, terrified.

"Roger? Roger?!" He yelled, not hesitating to run into the shadows to try to find the other boy. He searched and screamed his name, pushing through empty space and trying desperately to find him. There was nothing but the moon watching him, and the Beast didn't go away. He followed Eric, calling out to him, reaching for him with his big, claws.

"Roger...Roger are you there?" Eric was finding himself in an open space, where there was no Roger and the Beast was no longer there. The boy turned frantically, his eyes wide and his pulses running. He wanted to find Roger, to bring him to safety.

However, it seemed as though the Beast had claimed its meal.

Or so Eric had thought.

"Eric," a voice muttered from behind him, and once Eric had turned to see who it was, the figure pounced like the hunter it was.

Sam launched his own poundings into his brother's face, not quitting until the blood was clearly visible. He had no remorse for Eric, not after all the things he had done, and with a slick movement of the silver knife he had borrowed from Roger, Sam held the boy by the throat. He watched as Eric's eyes begged for forgiveness, but the boy already knew it was too late.

"Sam? What are you...?

"I am never going to forgive you again for what you have done. Us? Brothers? More like brothers of hatred. I will never love you again for what you have done to me."

"Please don't kill me!" Eric grabbed Sam's shoulders and shook them, his tears developing in his eyes.

"Please...please.."

Sam heard nothing but the boy's murmurs as his knife sunk deep into pleasant flesh, cutting it was almost as easy as cutting as pig open in half. The blood dripped and splatted against his cheeks, exactly had it had in the dream. It felt almost the same as hunting paint, only this time...more amazing.

"He's dead..." Sam told himself as he took the knife and watched the boy's eyes close. "Eric...my brother...he is..."

These rocking emotions, moving between success and instant regret, began to build on him. But why regret? After what Eric had done to him...

"Roger." Sam called out, watching as the boy visited him and inspected the sight. One twin, with blood on his face and his eyes wide from disbelief, and another, with his guts clearly visible and slaughtered.

"You did well...you took the prey nicely." Roger crouched and felt Eric's blood with his fingers. "Now all we have to do is take the head back to the Chief...and you'll be forever Eric."

Sam watched as Roger glanced towards him and wiped some of the blood onto his other cheek.

"Red suits you."

There was nothing but silence between the two of them before Roger leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam's neck. At first it was a peck, but before too long the boy began biting onto the skin and causing it to become red. These bites made Sam tilt his head back, groaning softly at how good and bad it felt.

"Roger..."

"Now...what will you give me for taking my prey?" Roger asked, grabbing Sam's chin and bringing it towards him, enveloping his lips with his own. Hungry, passionate kisses turned more violent, into cries and screams, before Sam eventually caved in.

As long as Roger was with him, Sam was perfectly fine. Even in his brother's blood.

Jack watched as Roger and Sam came up into the campground with the head in Roger's grasp. The redhead saw this and smiled onto both of them, his blue eyes conveying all the pride they needed.

"Well done, Roger and Eric. Now we can post the head tomorrow afternoon...now, you two go to sleep."

Roger watched as Jack left the two of them alone, and the boy turned towards 'Eric' and smirked.

"Well, Sam...we might as well go to sleep. Hopefully those marks I have left won't be too much of an issue tomorrow?" Roger laughed, shaking his head and starting to move away, leaving Sam alone within the dark.

"Yes, Roger..."

The boy watched the decapitated head from ahead of him as it moved with Roger, and Sam smiled deviously to himself as he pulled out the same knife he used to kill his brother. The blood on the tip was still red, juicy, and sweet looking. 

The boy licked the tip of the knife and chuckled.


End file.
